Attention & Money
by ShaneT
Summary: im soo bad at descriptions... lmao.  One shot, based off the Ultimate Alien premiere, 'Fame' "What would happen if Ben and Kevin became superstars?" read, enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me explain myself.. haha... So i was trying to write chapter 6 to "The Kevin Issue" and got a little stumped. So i started watching Ben 10, obviously. I watched the premier of Ultimate Alien, and something sparked inside my creativity when Jimmy told Ben and Kevin about the attention and money, it was cute how they both perked up. I thought, "What would happen if they whored themselves out and became superstars?" **

**So this is what this story is about, my vague vision of what Kevin and Ben will do with all their Fame. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Attention & Money**

* * *

The two things that brought and kept the two boys together. When Ben's secret was revealed to the world, Jimmy told them that they would be getting a lot of both. Which turned out to be very true.

Endorsement deals started flooding in to the Tennyson residence and with each offer came incentives, cars, trip, cash, the world was at his fingertips. Of course Ben shared all his earnings with his teammates. Gwen thought it was immoral and wrong to "sell out" to big companies just for a quick buck.

This resulted in many arguments between Kevin and his redheaded girlfriend. The less time he spent with her, the more he spent with Benji, protecting his assets and making deals.

Kevin learned that all his experience in illegal alien tech trades gave him excellent business and negotiation skills, which helped him and Ben get rich, quick. This time it wasn't a scheme, Ben would sign a contract to endorse a cereal, and do it. Nothing shady or backdoor about it.

Ben acted like he didn't care so much about the paparazzi following him everywhere, to school, to Mr. Smoothy, to Gwen's house. But he loved it. Attention was the one thing the teen boy craved. Being an only child, he got constant attention from his parents, and had no one to fight with to get it. As he started to mature from that bratty little kid he was, he found there were other ways to get attention.

But now this came along, and Ben no longer needed to find attention, since he had it following him 24/7. The cameras, the reporters, the lights, the microphones, all being shoved at him every time Ben stepped out into public. It had become a bit of a nuisance, but he took it with a grain of salt and remembered he asked for it, and might as well enjoy it.

Less and less would Gwen join the boys on missions. She was angry at them for accepting gifts from people they didn't know, for going on talk shows and explaining their story and exposing all their secrets. But she was mostly upset because she knew things wouldn't be normal anymore. It wouldn't be just the 3 of them running around on school nights fighting aliens and getting home before curfew.

But Gwen wouldn't admit it, she was too proud and couldn't let the boys know how she really felt.

As the weeks went on, Ben and Kevin had gotten closer, spending a lot of time together. They would go on missions together, be invited to benefit dinners together, attend business meetings together. It was always together.

But neither boy minded it, until the rumors started to come out. When your constantly being followed by the press, people will make up stories, and fabricate the truth. Gwen didn't believe what was written, but she still broke up with Kevin.

She told him they were at different places in their lives, she wanted to focus on school, while he was off becoming a rich businessman. They grew apart and it wasn't their fault, it was the fame.

Ben tried not to read the tabloid magazines, but one story about him and Kevin's "wild romance" seemed interesting. He read through the article that was almost 4 pages long, including pictures of the two boys. It gave hints and facts to prove that the two were involved.

There was one picture in particular that Ben liked. Him and Kevin were dressed in tuxes at a ball and Ben had tripped on the last step going down the entrance staircase. Kevin was standing beside Ben, holding his hand to help him back up. Ben remembered felling butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Kevin was holding his hand. Looking at the picture and remembering his feelings made Ben come to a realization. _"Am I in love with Kevin?"_

The thought was so weird to Ben that he shook his head and the idea fell out. Ben's love life was becoming so confusing, sometimes he wasn't sure who he was dating. It was a different girl every week. He broke up with Julie after being in the world's spotlight for a month. She didn't want to travel around and be famous, so Ben cut the loose ties and ventured on without her.

Kevin kept an open relationship with Gwen. By "open" it meant he slept with other girls in secret while she waited for him to visit her in Bellwood. Eventually Kevin's private life became the top scandal and EVERYONE knew who he had slept with.

After living the high life for almost 2 years, Ben and Kevin decided to retire. After many, many scandals they knew it was time to take a break, rest for a couple of years and make a comeback to the public. This meant they would still fight aliens, and the old team was back together.

But an 18-year-old Gwen wanted nothing to do with her asshole ex-boyfriend and estranged cousin. After looking back at all their mistakes, Kevin and Ben weren't sure if it was all worth it.

_For the Attention & Money._

* * *

**So that was my take on it. A bit different from what i usually write, but i think its good to try something different. **

**This is a oneshot, BUT i made an alternative ending to this.. hehe. An ending a little more Bevin-esque. So save this to your alerts since i dont know when im going to put the alt-ending. While your saving this to your alerts, how about you comment/review :D**

**Thanks to everyone for reading, love you all!**


	2. Alternate Ending

**Ahhhh! I finally got some free time, ive been dying to upload this all week. So here is my alternate ending to the story. Its a little more my style, just in the sense that its more romantic. :D Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**Attention & Money: Alternate Ending**

* * *

_'There was one picture in particular that Ben liked. Him and Kevin were dressed in tuxes at a ball and Ben had tripped on the last step going down the entrance staircase. Kevin was standing beside Ben, holding his hand to help him back up. Ben remembered felling butterflies fluttering in his stomach when Kevin was holding his hand. Looking at the picture and remembering his feelings made Ben come to a realization. "Am I in love with Kevin?"'_

~Continued~

Ben tried on numerous occasions to bring up the subject to Kevin, but every time he did Kevin would change the subject or just ignore Ben completely. It was beginning to become frustrating for the younger teen. He didn't know if what he felt for Kevin was real, or if it was just because they'd been spending so much time together. Doing fun, extravagant and sometimes romantic things.

Finally Ben was able to get Kevin alone. It was a Sunday night, and the two boys had just completed a mission and were on their way home. Ben told Kevin it would be pointless to take two separate cars, so they took Kevin's.

While the raven-haired teen kept his eyes on the road, Ben's eyes stayed on the scenery passing them, he enjoyed looking at the forestry. As they made their way back to Bellwood, Ben asked Kevin a harmless question, "Do you think it was wrong of us to exploit ourselves for fame and fortune?" Ben didn't look at Kevin, he kept his eyes on the moving nature scene.

"What? No, are you crazy?" Kevin asked the younger boy. "This has been awesome, we get a ton of money for doing what we love, and people love us for it, instead of having to hide and work in secret, now everyone knows us." Ben looked over to Kevin, "Yeah, that's true. And we've gotten to spend a lot of time together." Ben's piercing eyes looked the older teen up and down. Kevin took his eyes off the road and looked at Ben. Kevin was about to speak when his eyes met with Ben's and he stopped before he could speak.

Kevin shook his head and remembered what he was going to say. "Yeah, we have a lot of fun, don't we? Gwen doesn't know what shes missing." Kevin couldn't take his eyes off of Ben's now. He was drawn into the beauty that the toxic green eyes resonated.

Ben knew he had Kevin in his hands now, _'Like putty'_ he thought to himself. Ben used his finishing move to mentally fuck Kevin. The burnet turned to face the window again for a second and then turned quickly back to face Kevin. When their eyes reconnected Ben batted his eyelashes, making Kevin melt like butter.

Ben put his hand on top of Kevin's that sat on the stick shift. They both leaned into a kiss but stopped when bright lights surrounded the car. From behind, from the sides and even from in front of them, flashes from cameras engulfed their vision.

Kevin jerked the car into the other lane out of surprise from the ambush. "Holy shit!" Ben screamed. "Where did they even come from?" he asked Kevin. The older teen checked his rearview mirror, "I have no idea, but we're getting out of here." Kevin's car roared down the highway as news vans and paparazzi cars followed them.

This was their life. Ben and Kevin started seeing each other romantically. They kept their relationship private from the media as long as possible, until they were caught after 2 week. "Its hard to keep something hidden when people with cameras follow you around." Ben told reporters.

Gwen commented to a magazine saying, "I'm happy for them, but I wish Kevin would have broken up with me first."

Having a relationship, being in the public eye, and fighting crime was a tough thing for Ben and Kevin to juggle. Or as the media dubbed them "Bevin." The boys decided they needed to quit something.

Seeing as how fighting evil wasn't an option to stop, they debated whether they should put their personal or their public life on hold. After many couple's quarrels they came to an agreement that they were going to fade back into suburban life.

Kevin now being 19 and Ben 18, were now legal adults and had full control over the millions of dollars they'd made over the past 2 years. They didn't want to go back to school, it took up too much time they needed. So "Bevin" moved back to Bellwood and bought a penthouse loft in downtown Bellwood.

They felt like through many wrong turns and hard decisions they came out of the fame monster and survived.

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

**Yes, thats right! This was written as a oneshot, but i was inspired by "bree tennyson" to continue on with this story. I think it could work, so im going to write another part based on Kevin and Ben's life together after the fame. **

**Also, did anyone get my lady gaga reference? "fame monster" hehe. i love her music xD anywho, stay tuned for more, and check my other story, "The Kevin Issue" that is also ongoing. I'm working on a part 7 right now.**

**Comment + Review, tell me your thoughts!**


	3. The AfterFame Part 1

**Woooo! I've got something up! haha, its been a while... Here is my addition to the alternate ending, i've decided to continue with it. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**The After-Fame Part 1**

* * *

The young couple was glad to be back in Bellwood. The good thing about a small town is that you could leave for a long time and nothing would change.

Right after they'd finished unpacking every box, Ben demanded that they go to Mr. Smoothy for a celebratory drink. "Just as I left it!" he exclaimed as he sat down on an outside bench sipping his guava-lime-raspberry smoothie. The older boy sat down across from the younger, "I would have thought Mr. Smoothy would have gone out of business without you." He chuckled at his own joke.

"You would have thought so, but I guess someone else developed an addiction to smoothies." Ben said as he watched an 18-year-old Julie Yamamoto leaving Mr. Smoothy holding a tray of 5 smoothies. Julie looked very different from when Ben last saw her, which was when they were 16. Julie filled out, a lot. She had quite obviously let go of her dream to become a world famous tennis star, since she had put on at least 60 pounds. Her hair was still short like when she was in high school, but she had a much chubbier face, and her stomach stuck out like she was hiding a bowling ball under her sweatshirt. Ben got up and called her name, pulling her attention to the more mature, sophisticated looking boy she used to love.

"Ben?" she questioned as she walked over hesitantly. "Oh my god, it is you!" She rushed over to the table the burnet was at with his raven-haired boyfriend. She put the tray down in front of Kevin and gave Ben a big bear-hug. "How have you been? When did you get back to town?" she asked, very excited to have run into the ex-celebrity.

Ben was overwhelmed by the massive hug he received from Julie. "Everything's been great! Kevin and I just moved back to Bellwood a couple of days ago, we finished unpacking everything earlier today, so he promised we'd come back to my favourite place."

Julie looked over to Kevin, and gave him a dirty look. She was obviously jealous of the older boy for stealing her boyfriend, and it seemed like instead of getting over Ben, she ate her feelings and because of him, gained a ton of weight, and lost all her athletic scholarships. "Well I'm really happy for you two." She sounded so insincere, not even bothering to cover up her spiteful tone.

"Well, I've got to get home, my babies are waiting for momma." She picked up her tray of smoothies and wacked Kevin in the face as she picked them up from the table. "Wait, you've got kids?" Ben asked, astonished that anyone would impregnate Julie in her current state.

She laughed, "No, my cats." Julie told him, "They're like children though, always whining, and needing toys. Well, it was nice seeing you Ben. Keep in touch." Julie waddled away, heading back to her house to feed her cats smoothies, apparently.

"That was so strange!" Ben shrieked. He brushed his fingers through his hair, he couldn't believe what Julie had done to herself. "I know, she really let herself go." Kevin said with a smile and started laughing. "That's not funny Kev, she used to be a superstar athlete. Poor girl, I feel sort of responsible for what happened." Ben sat back down and started to stir his smoothie.

"Well you partially are, I mean, she wouldn't have gained all that weight if you kept dating her, would she?" Ben looked up from his treat and squinted his eyes at the boy sitting in front of him. "Go on, I don't feel bad enough."

* * *

**To Be Continued,**

**Soooooo... what did you think? lol I'm gonna try a couple more chapters of this, i still need to finish "The Kevin Issue" which is taking me forever... fml. writers block continues on...**


End file.
